The invention relates to radio engineering, in particularxe2x80x94to wave-systems, and can be suitably used for designing small-size antenna devices of diverse applications.
Emission and absorption of the electromagnetic wave energy using the known antenna devices can be carried out optimally when dimensions of an antenna are equal to, or multiple of quarter of wavelength of the emitted or received signal. In the real practice of construction of antenna devices it is often necessary to reduce the antenna dimensions, especially for their operation on low frequencies, and provide the directional effect of an antenna.
These goals are achieved using the known techniques of lengthening of antennas and construction of sophisticated directional effect antennas.
A technique for lengthening of antennas is discussed below basing on the example of conventional vibrator 1 performing the role of an antenna having length l and oriented along axis z (FIG. 1). Generator 2 of harmonic oscillations provides pumping of current I(xcfx89 t) into an antenna. Distribution of current along the antenna corresponds to I(z). Such antenna is characterised by parameter h of the antenna effective height:
h=(∫I(z)dz)/Io(1)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
where Io is operating value of the current at antenna pedestal.
When l=xcex/4, where xcex is wavelength of the emitted signal, it follows from (1) that
h=(2/xcfx80)/l=xcex/2xcfx80=hoptxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
i.e. the effective height of antenna, hopt, in the optimum case is 0.637 of the actual height l.
FIG. 1b shows the spatial distribution of the electric and magnetic fields of vibrator 1.
If l less than xcex/4 (shortened antenna), then h less than hopt, said inequality being maintained also using the techniques of artificial lengthening of antennas, shown in FIGS. 2a, b, c that illustrate, respectively, antenna 3 of T-type, antenna 4 of xcex93-type, antenna 5 that has an additional inductance L at its pedestal. Such antenna lengthening techniques allow to provide the optimal distribution of current I(z) along an antenna. As regards the effective height h, for antennas 3 and 4 of T- and xcex93-types, when l less than xcex/4, h=1, i.e. it is equal to the height of an antenna itself; and in case of antenna 5 having an additional inductance L (FIG. 2c): h=l/2, i.e. the effective height is equal to half the antenna height.
Power of emission of dipole antennas is known to be determined by the following ratio:
P=(k h2Io2)/xcex2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
where k≈1600. Value of (k h2)/xcex2 is the effective resistance ref of an antenna. Emission resistance rem≈2ref. If l=xcex/4, i.e. h=hopt, then ref≈40 Ohm.
If l less than xcex/4, then, as it is obvious from expression (3), the emission resistance drops sharply (refxe2x89xa1h2). Thus, for example, when h=(⅓) hopt, then resistance ref decreases almost ten times. When l less than  less than xcex/4, then rem is negligible and, consequently, to provide a predetermined value of Pem, current Io must be very strong, which results in difficulties in practical realisation. Further, a significant difference of value of ref from the optimum value sharply reduces the possibility to match an antenna with a feeder path.
The directional effect of antennas is known to be provided by an appropriate spatial arrangement of a number of antenna elements. At that, the optimum value of Pem is achieved when the distance between the antenna elements is multiple of xcex/4. Such arrangement also provides a required phase shift in separate antenna elements (vibrators), when in their spatial combination the passive antenna elements are present. FIG. 3a shows a diagram of arrangement of symmetrical half-wave vibrator 6 and reflector 7 in plane (x, z), and FIG. 2b shows pattern of such antenna in plane (x, y)
Thus, a decrease in the solid angle of propagation of the antenna-emitted (or received) electromagnetic energy (antenna gain) involves an increase in dimensions of an antenna system, which often results in serious technical problems in designing communication devices, in particular in case of the necessity to use signals in a relatively long-wave range
Hence, the objective of the invention consists in providing an antenna device that will be free of said drawbacks of the known antennas and provide a possibility to increase the antenna effective height, with small dimensions of a device and decreased dimensions in the wave propagation direction for the directional effect antennas
More specifically, the objective of the invention consists in providing an antenna device wherein the nature of the electrodynamic processes effected therein will ultimately result in an increase in the effective resistance, i e an increase in the effective height, and, furthermore, the nature of the spatial-temporal distribution of electromagnetic field in such antenna device will provide directionality of propagation of the emitted waves, with electrical interrelationship between an antenna device and passive vibrators at the distances much less than xcex/4
The technical result to be attained is a significant growth of the antenna device emission resistance, and, consequently, an increase in the antenna effective height with dimensions of l less than xcex/4 and l less than  less than xcex/4, and a possibility to create a directional effect antenna device having the dimensions, in the direction of predominant propagation of the emitted and absorbed electromagnetic waves, that are much less than quarter of wavelength
Said technical result is achieved as follows in a method of increasing the effective height of a small-size antenna device, according to the invention,
formed is an antenna element in the form of an oscillating loop consisting of a reactive element and inductance coil that are connected in series, inductance value of which coil being selected such that to provide resonance of the oscillating loop at a predetermined frequency of a signal; the reactive element being provided in the form of a capacitor having a pair of metallic plates, the space between said plates being filled with a material containing particles of a conductive substance, which particles are separated by a dielectric filler, the distance between the capacitor plates being selected to be less than value xcex/4, where xcex is wavelength of the signals acting on the antenna device, the conductive substance being selected such that to meet the following conditions:
(xcfx89xcfx812xcex5xcexc/xo)xc2x710xe2x88x9211xe2x89xa71, (1/xcfx81xcfx89) 1010 greater than  greater than xcex5, 
where xcfx89 is frequency of the operating signal; xcfx81 is specific conductance of the conductive substance (Ohmxc2x7m); xcex5, xcexc are, respectively, relative electric and magnetic permeabilities of a medium; xo is the least one of dimensions of cross-section of a conductive substance particle, which cross-section is perpendicular to direction of the acting electric field vector, (cm);
to the oscillating loop applied a signal, which signal causes a loop voltage to develop across the reactive element and brings about the loop voltage electric field in the space that surrounds the reactive element; thereby, in the signal transmission mode, provided is accumulation of the applied signal energy in the reactive element material, which accumulation is caused by the electrodynamic interaction of said material and electromagnetic field of the operating signal, with subsequent transformation of the accumulated energy into that of the emitted electromagnetic field in the proximate zone of the antenna device; and a flux of emission of electromagnetic power is formed;
and in the signal reception mode provided is absorption of the energy flux of the external electromagnetic field, which absorption is caused by interaction of said external electromagnetic field with electric field of the loop voltage in the proximate zone of the antenna device, with subsequent accumulation of the supplied energy in the reactive element material and its transformation into the received signal energy.
Further, the capacitor plates area is determined such that to provide a required value of electric capacity, with the proviso of a predetermined value of the antenna device frequency transmission bandwidth, with regard to the known values of the operating signal frequency and the distance between the capacitor plates, the spatial orientation of the antenna device being determined such that the polarisation vector of the electric field of the emitted or received electromagnetic waves will be perpendicular to the capacitor plates"" planes.
As the material to fill the space between the capacitor plates, an high-frequency ferrite or ion-containing liquid are selected.
Said technical result is also attained in a small-size antenna device intended to realise said method, and comprising an antenna element in the form of an oscillating loop that includes a reactive element implemented as a capacitor, as discussed above, and an inductance coil and also a feeder; the capacitor, inductance coil and feeder being connected in series.
Said device can further comprise a second inductance coil, first leads of both inductance coils being connected to the feeder, second ones being connected to corresponding capacitor plates.
In another embodiment, the device can further comprise a second reactive element implemented in the form of a capacitor identical to the first reactive element, first plates of the first and second capacitors being connected to the feeder, second plates of the capacitors being connected to corresponding leads of the inductance coil, a coaxial cable being used as the feeder.
Said technical result is also achieved in a method for providing the directional effect of a small-size antenna device, according to which method: formed is an antenna element in the form of an oscillating loop consisting of a reactive element and inductance coil that are connected in series, inductance value of which coil is selected such that to provide resonance of the oscillating loop at a predetermined signal frequency; the reactive element being provided in the form of a capacitor having a pair of metallic plates, the space between said plates being filled with a material containing particles of a conductive substance, which particles are separated by a dielectric filler, the distance between the capacitor plates being selected to be less than value xcex/4, where xcex is wavelength of the signals acting on the antenna device, the conductive substance being selected such that to meet the following conditions:
(xcfx89xcfx812xcex5xcexc/xo)xc2x710xe2x88x9211xe2x89xa71, (1/xcfx81xcfx89) 1010 greater than  greater than xcex5, 
where xcfx89 is frequency of the operating signal; xcfx81 is specific conductance of the conductive substance material (Ohmxc2x7m); xcex5, xcexc are, respectively, relative electric and magnetic permeabilities of a medium; xo is the least one of dimensions of cross-section of a conductive substance particle, which cross-section is perpendicular to direction of the acting electric field vector, (cm);
the oscillating loop is connected to the feeder, an additional antenna element is connected to one of the feeder""s conductors at a distance from the reactive element, which distance is much less that quarter of wavelength; to the oscillating loop applied is a signal, which signal causes a loop voltage to develop across the reactive element and brings about the loop voltage electric field in the space that surrounds the reactive element and additional antenna element that alters the loop voltage electric field symmetry; and formed is an antenna pattern that is asymmetrical in respect of the coordinate axes due to breaking of the loop voltage electric field symmetry.
Further, the additional antenna element, having length of the order of quarter of wavelength or half of wavelength of the operating signal, is connected to one of the feeder conductors at a distance from the reactive element, which distance is of the order of 0.1 of quarter of wavelength.
The small-size antenna device according to this method comprises an oscillating loop that includes: a reactive element implemented in the form of a capacitor, as mentioned above, an additional antenna element implemented as mentioned above and disposed in the immediate vicinity of the oscillating loop; and a feeder, the capacitor, inductance coil and feeder being connected in series, and the additional antenna element being connected to one of the feeder conductors at a distance from the reactive element, which distance is much less than quarter of wavelength
In devising the invention, the author assumed that said objective could be achieved, in principle, using only the antenna elements wherein the electrodynamic processes in their internal structure would provide appearance of efficient electromotive forces coinciding with, or acting in antiphase with respect to the current flowing through said elements Such action of said electromotive force for an extended element having length l results in either an additional take-off of energy from a generator that creates current in said element, or in an increased value of the absorbed energy from the ambient space In other words, this electrodynamic process is equivalent to an increase in resistance of emission rem of an antenna having length l when l less than xcex/4, or l less than  less than xcex/4.
The author ascertained that an increase in power of electromagnetic oscillations (signals) emitted (or absorbed) by a spatially extended element having length l is provided when therein active are the electromotive forces caused by interrelationship between parameters of the internal material structure of an element itself and those of electromagnetic fields of external sources"" signals The effect of this electrodynamic process is an increase in resistance of emission rem of an antenna, when 1 less than xcex/4 or l less than  less than xcex/4
As a result of theoretical investigations and experiments, the author ascertained that in conductive bodies, when they are subjected to action of external electromagnetic fields, under the condition that "sgr"/xcfx89 greater than  greater than xcex5rel, where "sgr" is specific conductance of a conductor expressed in Gauss system of units, xcfx89 is frequency of oscillations of said waves, xcex5rel is relative electric permeability of a medium, an efficient electromotive force of interrelationship between a field and medium Uxcx9c appears and is expressed as follows
Uxcx9c=(qxcex5xcexc/"sgr"2xo)xc2x7∂U/∂txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
where q is the dimension factor, xcex5xcexc are, respectively, electric and magnetic permeabilities of a medium (in SI system of units xcex5=xcex5relxcex5o: xcexcrel xcexco, where xcex5rel, xcexcrel are relative electric and magnetic permeabilities of a medium; xcex5o, xcexco are electric and magnetic constants; o, is specific conductance of a conductor, xo is the least one of dimensions of the conductive element cross-section, which cross-section is perpendicular to the direction of the vector that acts on an electric field conductor.
As a result of analysis of expression (4) the conclusion can be made as to what features the wave-system element should possess so that to achieve the set objective. Expression (4) demonstrates that an effective exhibition of Uxcx9c will be higher with greater values of xcex5 and xcexc of the material of a given element and with lesser value of its specific conductance "sgr". Dependence of Uxcx9c (1/xo) ascertains the fact of the spatial isolation of this element from other similar elements in directions of Pointing vector S=[EH]. Further, such element must provide the possibility of passage of current I(t) owing to action of electric oscillation generator.
It was found that for meeting said requirements, an antenna device is to comprise an element made of a material with a fine-grained structure, whose grain parameters will satisfy the conditions defined by expression (4) and in which structure the grains themselves having dimensions of the order of x0 will be separated by a dielectric material, i.e. said element should be essentially a capacitor, i.e. a reactive element of a circuit, between metallic plates of which capacitor said fine-grained material is disposed, and the plates themselves also perform the function of the current collectors.